Black Beauty
by SuPa4Natural
Summary: [KaiTy] Kai Hiwatari, the famous Russian model is hired by Takao Kinomiya, an art prodigy to model for his new painting. While Takao shows him the beauty of life, Kai realizes he's the only who can bring colours to his monochrome life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

ZzzzzZ

* * *

"The show stopper," one of the spectators whispered, "He's the one."

"Oh my god," the other let out an amazed gasp, "Kai fucking Hiwatari!"

The said man entered the large hall from the end of the ramp as the show light focused on him and only him, the rest of the space black with peering eyes of the spectators glued to his stoic but bold entrance. The white flashes in between clicked as he walked down the long ramp, his one hand in the pocket of the show's most expensive pants, his topless half showed off exquisite muscles flexing with each step. His head high, his dual hair colour attracted several astounded stares and his crimson eyes was fixed nowhere in particular as if staring into a black null void.

It was the last show of the three day long capsule show solely organized by one of the most worshipped fashion designer, Ms. Yoshie Granger. It was to showcase her newest collection for spring, all her creations under her famous label, _YoSire_. Among the twenty male and female models hired by her, _he_ fairly stood out the most.

Kai Hiwatari, the youngest yet the most successful of them all. The twenty year old Russian had already been on the front page of every fashion magazine out there and had managed to capture the hearts of millions of fans. He had seduction. He had allure. He was an obsession.

After one last turn towards the audience, he flipped back again, his steps leading him away from them to the backstage. He came in again, with the blue haired designer, the spectators giving them a standing ovation for the wonderful show.

Kai grimaced inwardly at the posh and so called high and mighty people before him. He didn't understand their purpose and didn't want to understand. He just stood there, his crimson eyes staring at nothing in particular, his mind not anywhere near Tokyo but somewhere in space.

Once the show was packed up, his make up and the show clothes were taken off, his pale yet flawless skin revealed after the splash of water on his face. The other models in the backstage gaped at his every movement, their eyes widened in awe. The only model Kai ever made conversation to was his acquaintance from Russia, Tala Ivanov. Of course, the conversations mostly contained nods and little 'hn's in between.

Kai had managed to dress the quickest, his attire now consisted of white button up, black jeans and a neat black blazer. Combing his hair with his fingers one last time, he grabbed his bag and without any notice rushed outside from the back door.

It was still noon so he put on his black shades to top off his attire. His slick black Lamborghini waited for his arrival and when he did get in, the car zoomed away from the place.

Few minutes of silence and then his phone started ringing. Picking up the phone, he gave a small 'hello'.

"Kai! Where are you? It's already 12:17!" Mr. Dickenson, his manager, said in a panicky voice.

"Heading to the interview," he rolled his eyes,"Will be there in minutes."

"I hope you've practiced for iti! I won't be able to be there so I just hope you get chosen for this. Imagine how fam-"

Kai cut off the call and switched off his phone. No one but his manager was going to call him anyway. His manager sure was Dickenson but most of the time, he seemed to be just a '_Dick_' for him.

He had an interview with an annoying kid who was a world class painter just at the age of fifteen. The kid wanted a model for his new works and well, his manager forced him for the interview.

It wasn't for money. Heck, he was billionaire with a business company under his rule and his side kick modelling job. It wasn't for fame either. Who was he kidding? Every magazine out there had his face on their front page. So what was it for? Ruining his three week vacation in Tokyo. That's what he thought.

Twenty one days of nothing but freedom was what he wanted. And there was a '_dick_' who was already ruining it. Did he practice for the interview then? Hell no. So he travelled all the way from Tokyo to Yamanashi Prefecture in the south, his Lambourghi zooming through the expressways, his focus on getting rejected in the interview.

Finally after 35 minutes, he came across the Kinomiya Residence, the oak front gates opening on his arrival. The place had a stretched out huge open garden filled with peachy pink cheery blossoms blooming in the glorious presence of sweet and exotic spring. The backdrop of Mt. Fuji adorned the Japanese styled house located in the middle of the huge garden with a small stream running from behind the house to in between the cheery trees. Right, the kid was a millionaire and his father some high profile archaeologist.

Kai mentally scoffed at the pink petals that flew over to his car and got stuck on it rather than gaping at the beautiful vista. Getting past the doors, he drew his car to a halt right before the main gate of the house.

A man dressed in a butler's attire came to attend him. He hopped out of the car before the butler could open the door for him which surprised him. The man then escorted him inside the house, making him take off his shoes at the front as he introduced himself as Oliver.

The house wasn't all too fancy as he had been used to. It was rather antique and had an Eastern touch to it;cream coloured walls with the furnishing on the floor done with polished wood. There were several paintings on walls of the hallway, each consisting of portraits of various people.

He then stood before a wooden door, the butler knocking before getting consent. The door opened as Oliver left him alone and he walked in as he had in the fashion show earlier; his eyes not focused on anything particular, just empty.

And there between the curtains of the living room, stood a small boy of fifteen, few inches shorter than him, his smile gracing his presence.

Dressed in a light blue yukata, his epicine body was tangled in between the red silk curtains with rays of the sun hitting his back, the contrasting effect making his slightly tamned golden skin glow in radience. His most outstanding feature wasn't his eyes that had been exact shade of roasted sienna. It wasn't his rosy lips or his tiny button nose or his slender finger entangled with the curtains. His hair, was, neither the shade of the sky nor the shade of the starry sky. The shade in between these two shades, a moderate rich blue, tinted with deep greenish blue, the Celestial Blue was the exact shade of his low pony tailed hair. This was what attracted eyes to him.

Kai had not bothered to observe a single thing about the boy.

He just went in and sat down on one of the cushioned sofa. The boy left the hanging pieces of cloth and treaded in his velvety demeanour towards the young man who had just entered his living room. Taking a seat right in front of the man, the blue haired teen took a file from the piles on the table and flipped it open.

"_So_," his voice full of youthfulness,"Kai Hiwatari, is it?"

Kai rolled his eyes,"Hn."

The boy closed the file in his hand and put it aside. He stretched out his forearm into what it seemed to be a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Kai," his lips curved into a loose smile, "My name is Takao Kinomiya."

Kai didn't give back the handshake but folded his hands before his chest before giving a small disbelieving snort. The kid butchered his pride by calling him from his first name _without_ any honourfics. Brat, he thought.

The boy's hand retacted and Kai followed the hand and stopped his gaze right on the tiny grin that had been platered over his rosy lips.

"Congratulations, Kai. You passed the interview," the teen's eyes bore something the other couldn't pinpoint.

"You are hired."

ZzzzzzzzzZ

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kai is 20 and Tyson 15, 'kay? If you don't like it that way then...well, are you familiar with the term 'suck it up'? ^3^

Updates few days later. Yep, promised updates. *standing ovation*

Hope some of the other KaiTy fics here get updated. I mean who else is reading Bey fanfics in 2015? Not familiar with Japanese places. Forgive me.

Inspirations for this fic:

1\. Lack of Seme!Kai fics.

2\. Black Beauty by Lana del Ray (song)

3\. Supermodel - Foster the People (album)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

...

* * *

"You are hired."

"Say what?"

"You're hired."

"I need a smoke."

"You can't smoke here."

"I need to make a call."

"Go ahead."

"...alone."

The blue haired teen huffed and pursed his lips as he got up to leave. Once the smaller male exited the living room, Kai hurriedly took his iPhone out and switched it on. As expected he had 27 missed calls from his manager. Quickly dialling his manager's number, he breathed out to calm his nerves. Yes, the kid had the nerve to pick his nerve. Not to mention he just got 'hired'.

"Kai! I was so worried abou-"

"Shut up, dick! The brat just hired me!" Kai managed to growl in anger.

"That-that's gr-great, K-kai!"

"Great? This fucking brat just ruined my fucking vacation!"

"W-well, th-that's your...j-job," his manager stuttered.

"Yeah, well I quit then!" He emphasised his words with fuming rage.

"Y-you ca-can't quit!"

Kai scoffed, "I just did."

"Wai-wait! I'll t-tell yo-you what, my boy," Mr. Dickenson took a huge gulp and rubbed the sweat sabotaging his forehead, "I-I'll give y-you two months f-for a vacation af-after your current w-work."

"You better be speaking the truth, Dickenson," the model said while thinking about the offer.

"Hundred percent true! Two months, fixed."

"You're a bloodsucking manager you know," Kai managed to smirk, "But you sure know how to make a deal."

"Uh...thank you?"

The model cut off his phone, not noticing that the teen he met earlier was standing right outside, his body hidden by the wall between them.

...

* * *

Takao had the down to earth personality to state certain things to people in a straight forward manner. Sometimes the people would be grateful for this but most wouldn't. Just one of the reasons why people found the teen to be irksome.

But this was a different case. He had heard of the famous Russian model. He had seen in him in all of the front covers of the fashion magazines. He had gone throught the man's every little detail he could find but it was very very limited information. His personal life was almost unknown to the public unlike other models' lives. This mystery had bugged him and now when the man was sitting right before him, he surpressed the huge urge to ask every little detail about his life.

Mystery fascinated Takao. Kai Hiwatari fascinated him.

But once he overheard the conversation, he realized he was being a burden to him. By the seems, he was actually making a guy work on his vacation and that made him feel, well, disappointed with himself.

"There must be a way to make him enjoy his time here," Takao whispered to himself, thinking of what could be done.

"Maybe I can show him around!" His face lit up, "He sure hasn't been around here before and the session would be only for a few hours..."

Mentally petting himself for his genius idea, he quietly slipped into the living room, smiling at the frowning man before him.

"So..." he fiddled with his index fingers pressing together.

"Hn, I'll be your model as you said."

"Yay!" Takao practically pounced upon Kai and hugged him with a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Hey, hey, hey," Kai entangled himself from the hyper teen, "Maintain a distance, brat."

Takao stepped back and pouted, his auburn eyes resembling that of a kicked puppy. The other turned his face away. Hell, Kai just thought, for just a fraction of a fraction of a second, that the other looked kinda cute. Widening his eyes at his thought, he shooed away the other to sit away from him. Takao blew his right cheek as he sat across Hiwatari, obviously sad at the cold attitude.

"Let's discuss your...uh...pay then, Kai..."

Kai finally turned his face to the teen and spoke lowly, "How much do you suggest?"

"I was thinking...mm...maybe," his eyes focused on the other's crimson ones, "One thousand three hundred dollars-"

"Too low," Kai cut him off.

"...per day," he continued, "3 hours every day for 3 weeks exactly. 3 days for one painting. A total of 7 paintings."

The price the teen was offering was moderate. Kai's daily income was usually over 2000 dollars and that was excluding his income from his business. But he had his mind on the vacation he was going to get so money didn't really matter to him.

"Hn. Fine."

Takao looked relieved. He was worried if his model would actually agree on the pay but Kai seemed to be okay with what he was offering.

"We can start from tomorrow," he informed.

Kai just nodded.

Suddenly a long haired youngster appeared at the door, appearantly wearing a Chinese dress of sort.

Suddenly a long haired youngster appeared at the door, appearantly wearing a Chinese dress of sort.

"The food is ready, Master Takao," he said.

Takao looked over to Kai, "Shall we head to the dining room? Ray has a very exquisite menu to offer."

"Won't be necessary," the model stood up, "I don't plan on staying."

Ray moved aside for Kai to pass and Takao followed instantly. The model was quick to reach the main door while the other chased after him, unable to balance himself with the yukata he was wearing. Kai didn't wait for him and continued to put on his shoes he had taken off earlier.

"Kai, wait!"

The said man looked up to see the smaller man with cheeks flushed with all that running. And yet again, Kai caught himself thinking how cute that looked. Mentally slapping himself for such a thought, he shook his head and turned to leave.

Takao managed to grab his blazer's sleeve to stop him. The other's first intinct was to flick the hand away but seeing the hand was the teen's treasure, he held back.

"What?" He asked, his head turning back to the smaller male.

Their eyes met and for a moment, Takao found his heart racing at the view of two piercing crimson eyes. He could feel his heart pumping blood faster than it had ever and he just had to resist the urge to stand on his toes and gently hold his face and kiss him.

He just had to resist his haywire teenage hormones.

"Um..." he breathed out, "C-can you come at 10 in the morning to-tomorrow?"

Kai noticed the colour on the other's cheeks but didn't say anything. Blinking once, twice, he nodded. Takao left the sleeve very slowly, his hand burning with heat as the distance between it and the sleeve grew.

Oliver, the old butler opened the door for the model who swiftly walked out, his hands reaching for the keys in his pocket. His Lamborghini waited right outside, slightly covered in pink petals of the cherry blossom trees.

Once Kai had managed to get in, he looked over to the main door, his eyes fixed on someone particular, who was leaning against the doorframe, the blush on his face still present. Pressing the accelerator, he zoomed past the wooden doors of the Kinomiya Residence.

Breathing heavily, he could only think of one particular thing.

"Fuck, that brat was cute."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm not updating from now onwards. You guys aren't really motivating me. I got no favs or stuff, not even one. Sad. So I ain't gonna update anymore.

Just saying.

April fooled ya if you believed that. But yeah it's sad that very less people read Bey fics these days. And those who read don't have the time to leave a review or something. Real motivating.

Thanks for the views though. Appreciate that. Hopefully you'll review someday and until then I'll just do my best to improve. :)) Updates few days later. :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

* * *

**Dedicated to ****Laila Sakatori 24**I and **BeybladeLover339**

**My first ( and hopefully not the last ) reviewers**

* * *

It was a pretty normal morning for Kai. Waking up at four in the morning, intensely working out for two hours, having a nice bath, breakfast and going through papers and files regarding the company. Of course, he had had to come in an agreement with himself to actually STOP thinking about '_him_' to maintain that normal manner.

Since the moment he left the Kinomiya Residence, he only had one particular person raiding his mind. Even after he had gone to sleep the teen had managed to enter into his dreams.

The moment he woke up next morning, it took all his restraining power to **NOT** to think about the boy. Or his celestial hair that ran down his shoulders or his auburn eyes that seemed to contain all the stars of the universe or his pink lips that looked softer than any rose petal or his...

"Oh hell...Not again."

Kai closed the folder he was looking through and let his eyelids fall over his eyes, his fingers pressing his temple. Looking over to the clock on the wall, it was ten minutes to nine. He had to get there at ten. He still had an hour or so to spare. Or...he could just get there early. Decision made on spot with no second thought or whatsoever, he got up and grabbed his keys.

"He's driving me crazy."

...

* * *

Takao had never felt the way he had been feeling. With every minute, no, with every breath he took, all he could think about was a pair of eyes that bore a beautiful shade of rich crimson but seemed so empty that made his heart reach the accelerating speed of a Bugatti Veyron.

The double shades on his hair just made him look more majestic than he already was. The silhouette of a perfect man; tall, strong, masculine, flawless. Takao felt as if words fell short to describe such a fine human. He also felt the need to blame his raging teenage hormones for what he was feeling.

"What am I doing?"

He questioned his over expectations as he leaned againt the main door to his house, waiting, waiting, and waiting as the clock struck nine fifteen.

"He won't be here until ten..."

But his expectations were met, his eyes not believing what they were seeing. The all so familiar slick black car came through the wooden gates, in between the cheery blossoms of the garden, slowly parking itself right before the main door, right before him.

"Oliver, Mr. Kai's here!" the teen called his butler, "Can you take his car to the parking space please?"

The old man emerged, bowing to accept his task, "Of course, Master Takao. I will do it right away."

"Thanks!"

Takao rushed inside, realizing he had not prepared any materials for his painting. Making the model wait was out of the question so he quickly put his canvas on the wooden stand and brought out his sketching materials, paints, brushes and a palette.

Kai had just stopped before the large Japanese styled house, his eyes immediately catching a short figure next to the main door. But the teen ran inside on his arrival and he had no idea why so. Oliver greeted the guest and got the keys to the car. Kai was left to enter the house while the butler took his car to park.

He entered but was stopped by a short blond whose hair contained petals of flowers and some leaves.

"Welcome, Mr. Hiwatari," the blond bowed, "Please take off your shoes and follow me."

The model did as he was instructed and followed the boy. Honestly, he felt stupid to be following such a kid but he didn't really know where the blue haired teen was either.

"My name is Max Mizuhara, the gardener and sole protector of all the flora of the Kinomiya garden," the blond introduced himself.

Impatient, Kai snorted, "I didn't ask."

"Oh...okay."

Max was slightly caught off guard by the rudeness but he had half expected that after what Ray had told him in the morning. The man, Kai Hiwatari was a sourpuss, cold hearted beast and a huge egoist by the cook's explanation. Max really hadn't given much thought but this made him think twice.

After walking through the hallway, they turned to a corner where a typical sliding door made of wood and paper was. The blond slid the door which revealed a huge room filled with materials like unused canvases, half painted canvases, finished bottles of paint, rags covered in paints, wooden stands and other artistic things.

"This basically is Takao's storeroom. Keeps all the new and old materials and discarded painting here and," Max walked across the room to a small door like structure, "Behind this door is his working studio."

"Again, I didn't ask."

Kai was more than impatient. He wanted to break down the door and get in but since Mizuhara was already knocking and asking permission, he felt it would be unnecessary. Max turned the knob and stepped aside.

"Okay, Mr. Hiwatari, this is it."

Max turned to leave, closing the outer wooden paper door as he exited. Kai took a long breath and pushed himself inside.

A surprise, partly shocking and partly delightful, greeted him.

"Hello, Kai."

Takao stood there, half naked under a short red apron. His slightly tan and creamy thighs were exposed, the apron stuck in between his thighs, the shorts he was wearing too short to cover up much. His smile came like a cherry on top, his hair pulled back in a pony tail like before and his hands on top of each other in place.

Kai could have had a either a nosebleed or a heart attack. Luckily, he didn't have either. He coughed for a second and walked in, carefully closing the door behind him. Suddenly, the cool room was hotter than a tropical beach.

"I didn't expect you to come early," Takao gulped as he spoke, "...at all."

Kai loosened his collar, "Hn. Unfortunately for me, my manager forced me to."

"Oh," the auburn eyes suddenly lost its charming twinkle, "Sorry for being a bother then."

The model noticed this immediately and thought of something to say to cheer him up quickly. But the thighs proved to be very distraction.

"N-not your fault," he stammered, "He's just a prick."

Takao instantly smiled at that and anyone could have noticed how quickly the charm lit up his eyes. He walked up to the model and looked at him intensely from head to toe. He brought his index and tapped it on his chin as if he was in a deep thought. Kai found his actions (very) cute though he had his pokerface on.

"Um...Kai, the theme of my paintings is sorta abstract but the paintings will be based on realism" Takao had blush covering the bridge of his nose, "The theme is named...Naked Void."

The Hiwatari was sure that he had blood trickling down his nose from all that heat in the room and by heat, he meant the over-sexiness-of-a-teenager kind of heat. However, thankfully, he didn't have nosebleed.

Also, the youngster did look... "Pretty," he breathed.

"What?" Takao widened his eyes as the blush crept all over his face and his ears.

Kai snapped out of his own little world which he knew never existed and shook his head furiously.

"I-I mean," he took a large gulp, "Pretty interesting."

"Oh," The teen blinked a couple of times, "_Oh_."

Few minutes of awkward silence and Kai thought it would be wise to gt on with the first painting before their time would run out. He didn't really want the other to have an unfinished painting.

"So, what should I be doing?" He asked, eyeing the teen from corner of his eyes.

Takao took a long breath, "Can you take off your shirt?"

Few seconds of further more awkward silence.

"Sure."

Takao was not sure what was more hotter; a group of hot girls in bikini feeding him chocolate or Kai taking off his shirt, button by button in slow motion. Of course, the latter option because under the layer of the Gucci shirt, he found the body of a Greek god.

"Fucking hot," Takao whispered before he bit his lip.

Kai looked over to the teen and smirked, "Like what you see, huh?"

"Yeah..." Takao drooled a bit as he talked.

Kai was only teasing but the answer made him widen his eyes, in surprise that is.

Suddenly the smaller male shook his head, "I mean...no!"

...

* * *

"So, you take this book in your hand and sit on the couch. Look out the window. Gives it a more natural glow from the sun and try not to move much, okay?"

Takao gave a hard cover book to the model and opened the curtains of the window to let the sunlight in. Kai was seated on the couch in his studio, his top half still naked. He took the book, turned a random page and held it out as if he was reading. In the end, Takao wanted him to take his shirt off for the painting and not for something he was expecting.

"Why do I have look out the window when I have book with me?" Kai gave a curious look to the teen.

"Well, it's just a part of the whole theme, you know," he fiddled with his set of sketch pencils, "The ignoring of a book just signifies the absence of mind; not as in an illiteracy or anything though. A book's suppose to trap your mind but the person is just empty and cannot contain himself into the pages. Looking out of the window to find something in the endless void."

One of the pencils dropped while Kai was contemplating the whole idea. Takao bent over to pick it and the model immediately got a glimpse of the teen's back that was hardly covered by his shorts. With the little decency in him, Kai turned away and looked out of the window to distract himself with other things. Takao picked up the pencil and saw Kai looking out the window.

"That's perfect, Kai!" The Japanese praised the effortlessly flawless pose.

Kai stayed in place without another word. His right hand held the book with his elbow resting on his leg that was crossed while his left hand rested on the armrest. His head was slightly turned, his eyes focusing on nothing particular outside the window.

The natural beauty outside barely caught his attention. He didn't really fascinate the trees swaying in spring breeze or the flock of beautiful birds singing or the technicolor flowers scattered around or the big, round, yellow powerful sun.

None caught his eyes like the teen did.

Takao had quickly sketched out Kai's head and neck until then and was heading on to draw rest of body. His eyes trailed slowly down to the chest which was slowly rising and lowering with the model's deep breath. Then his eyes went lower, to the most amazing abs he had ever seen. His lower lip caught betwee his teeth, his breath turned slowler unlike his accelerating heart.

There was only one thing on his mind.

"Wow, he's the definition of perfection."

...

* * *

Author's Note : Ray the Chinese cook and Max the sole protector of Tyson's garden! XD These guys will probably not be focused much or act as those obvious matchmakers because they are pretty thickheaded here. So, don't expect much of them. Tala will be playing a slightly bigger part in the coming chaps. (He's hot. Yes, that's a valid reason.) This chap focused slightly more on Tyson's thoughts just to show that he has mutual feelings to that of Kai's. Of course, the slightly darker themes will be coming in the upcoming chaps.

Dedicated to my first two reviewers 'cause they took time to actually review. It meant a lot to me. A heartfelt thanks to both of them.

Updates few days later. Hopefully you guys will keep the reviews coming. Stay safe and keep reading! :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**Dedicated to Sensless 'cause she's awesome and you're not.**

* * *

Kai couldn't really turn his head since he had to stay still but he was able to watch the smaller male sketch from corner of his eyes. The way his pink tongue would slightly poke out while he was trying hard to concentrate was really something. Kai wouldn't admit it out in the open though.

"Done!" the teen chirped as he put down his pencil and observed his sketch.

The model didn't move a muscle and stayed in his position.

"Kai, you can move now," Takao smiled at Kai's unwavering stamina to sit still.

The taller male relaxed his muscles by slumping and raising his shoulders. Stretching his neck, he stood up and raised his arms to get his muscles to work again.

Takao tried to resist the temptation of running his hands on the flexing muscles and turned away in embarrassment. The model walked up to the canvas and observed the outline of him.

His mouth was ajar and his mind had billions of things running around wild, none deemable to describe the magnificent outline. The figures were slightly rough but Kai had to admit, there was nothing so beautiful than what the teen's hands had created.

"So," Takao leaned towards him from behind, "How is it?"

"Hn," Kai decided to put on his fake unimpressed face, "My dog can do it better."

The teen didn't mind the rude comment since his mind focused on what kind of dog the other had. The fact that such a cold hearted person had a pet had shocked him.

"Oh, a dog! What's his name? What's his breed?" Interest sparked in his eyes as he spoke.

Kai was confused to why the teen was not responding to his cruel words. He came to a conclusion that either the artist was a thickheaded little brat or too dumb to get his rudeness.

"Dranzer. SHE's a German shepherd," he reluctantly replied.

"Wow, an female Alsation! Wait, then isn't it supposed to a bitc-oh! You don't want to call her that, do you?" the teen's eyes sparkled with curiosity and further interest, "Well, how old is she?"

Kai narrowed his eyes but spoke, "Two."

"Oh my gosh! You have to bring her here someday!"

"No."

Takao frowned, "But why? Is she in Rusaia?"

"No."

"Then bring her," the teen flashed his cute little puppy face to coax the model, "Pretty please?"

No human could ever resist his puppy face. Unfortunately for Kai, he was a human as well. No stopping there.

"Fine. Later."

"Yay! Thanks, Kai!" Takao pounced upon the other.

Kai felt his body burn as he felt the boy's lean, curvy body lean against his back. Not to mention they both were half naked with Takao wearing only an apron and shorts. But the warmth he was offered was so wonderful.

The Japanese teen suddenly realized the situation and let go of the other's body. Hot blush covered his whole face and Kai was there, watching him closely with great mental fascination.

"Uh-I-um..." he faltered over his words, "Why don't we have lunch? I'm sure you're hungry."

Honestly, Kai wasn't hungry. He had a strict diet to maintain his body which controlled his stomach. He could stay empty for two or more days if he wished. But he wanted to stay around the other for a little while longer surprisingly, so feigning hunger would not be any hard thing to do.

He nodded and gave a small 'hn'.

"Okay...so let me get dressed and we can go together," the smaller male started stripping his apron off.

Kai, mentally, ogled and whistled like a cartoon wolf as the apron was taken off. Under the red piece of cloth was supple tan skin, radiating the glow of youth and sexiness. The model was greeted by two pink nipples and he had unconsciously licked his lips at that. Unconsciously, that is.

Takao, unaware of the piercing stare, put on a yellow shirt and brushed his hair with his fingers before putting on a baseball cap. He topped his outfit with a red outer. Kai grimaced at the sight of bright coloured fashion but forgot about it once the teen flashed his million dollar smile at him.

"You should wear your shirt as well," he chuckled.

Kai snapped out and immediately scoured for his shirt. Quickly putting on his Dior shirt, he buttoned up. After fixing his shirt for the last time, he looked over to the teen, whose bare thighs were more than just distracting.

"Come on," Takao unconsciously grabbed the model's hand and led him out of his studio. The Hiwatari didn't even flinch. As said earlier, the bare thighs were more than distracting and he didn't even notice that he was holding hands with the teen.

The two strode along the hallway to a small room in an isolated corner which led them to the back side of the Japanese house. Takao happily hummed as their sock enshrounded feet travelled through the freshly dew painted grass to the small bridge that brought them to the other side of the small stream.

There stood a pavilion, its Japanese architecture and royal like appearance not capable of catching the model's attention. The wooden pavilion had a small dining table and two cushioned chair on either sides. The table had various dishes served and ready.

"You can sit here," Takao showed him the chair.

Kai went ahead and took a seat. That was when he realized that he was actually holding hands with the youngster. Instead of shrieking like some annoying little bitch, he kept shut and watched the other sit before him.

"Ray prepared his famous Chinese dishes. I don't really remember the names of the dish but I can say they all are delicious! Especially the beef soup thing," the teen opened the lid of one of the serving bowls and revealed the savoury pieces of meat.

The model felt his stomach churn uneasily at the sight of the beef. He had not eaten any other meat than lean chicken since he started his modelling job. Eventually, he lost the appetite for other kinds of meat.

He didn't have to eat what he didn't want to eat but he was in a battle with himself. If ate it, he was sure the teen would force him to eat more. If he didn't eat, he'd surely make the teen sad. Wait. Since when did he start caring about what others felt?

"Dragoon! Hey, buddy!"

Kai snapped out of his inner war and watched as a small pug entered the pavilion, his small black nose sniffing the air filled with sweet smell of meat. Takao brought the pug on his lap and gently stroked its back. The dog cooed in bliss as the teen stroked its sweet spot right above his ears.

"A pug?" the model stared in disbelief.

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you about him," the younger male grinned happily, "Meet my tiny best friend, Dragoon!"

The pug jumped off his lap and approached the stunned Hiwatari, his big black eyes staring at him intensely as if calling him to pet him or pick him up. Kai had a soft spot for these furry little creatures but he was careful not to expose his weakness before someone else. He looked away from the small dog and focused on his food intead.

"Dragoon, stop bothering Kai," he playfully scolded his little dog, "Shoo, now. Go find Oliver and ask him for your food."

As if understanding every single thing his master uttered, Dragoon trotted towarss the bridge and went in search for the house butler. The two were left in silence but that only lasted for mere seconds.

"The weather is beautiful, isn't it?" Takao asked as they prepared their plates and food.

Kai raised a brow at the question and looked around to the endless greenery surrounding them. The sky was mild silver blue with the clouds scattered like white pearl. The sakura trees added colour to the greenery and the glorious sun acted as a spotlight to all of nature's works. But for Kai, his mind registered only the green fields and the pink trees with annoying petals that always get stuck to his car.

"Hn. Is it?"

Takao picked his chopsticks to begin, "Don't you find it soothing?"

Kai swallowed a piece of the beef before he spoke, "Not really."

"So, you don't find this natural beauty even a bit relaxing?"

"No."

The teen had his eyes wide open,"You don't love nature?"

"What is there to love about it?"

The answer obviously affected Takao. He had never met a person who didn't find nature's wonders soothing or beautiful. He was an artist and every artist that ever existed loved nature. He was no exception. He believed that every person on earth loved nature. But now, Kai's nonchalant attitude towards nature had made him realize he was wrong.

"You know, Kai," his chopsticks holding a piece of meat stopped halfway, "It is said that people who don't love nature don't have life at all."

"It's a saying," the model looked up from his nearly empty plate, "I don't believe in sayings."

"Uh.. I do and I also believe that you're the only human in this world who doesn't love nature."

"What are you getting at?" Kai's tone rose slightly.

"I'm saying that you're life is empty," Takao put down his chopsticks completely, "Anyone who doesn't love nature lives an empty life."

"How old are you?" the model asked, his chopsticks on the table as well.

"What?" Takao raised his brows, "Uh..fifteen."

"Then why don't you act like that and stop giving me useless philosophies."

The comment went through Takao's one ear and came out of the other. Few seconds later, he didn't remember Kai's rude comment at all.

"Actually, I will be sixteen soon," he replied.

The model stared in disbelief, "Did you even hear what I just said to you?"

"Uh. No," Takao resumed his meal, "You only gave one word answers before, remember? Now when you say a long sentence I only heard your _sexy_ voice not what you actually said."

"Wait, what?" Kai gaped, "My _sexy_ voice?"

"Did I just say that?" the artist laughed nervously as blush evaded his face immediately, "You're hearing things, Kai. I didn't say anything like that."

"Stop lying. You just said it."

Takao turned his face away to hide his blush,"I did not."

"You did."

"Did not."

"You did."

"Did not."

"You did."

"Okay, okay! I did!" the teen gave up and turned his attention to his food.

Kai smirked at his feat. So, Takao found his voice sexy.

"_So,_ you find my voice sexy..." the model tried his best to make his tone more seductive to tease the smaller male.

"Yes...I mean no!"

...

* * *

"Um... so will you be coming tomorrow?" Takao fiddled with his index fingers pressing together.

"Why? You don't want me to come?"

Kai made his voice slightly low and the other immediately realized he was teasing him again. The teen gave a small pout and looked up to see the older male smirking at him. They both were walking towards the main door after finishing their lunch together.

"Will you stop that?"

Kai's smirk grew wider and his teasing didn't cease, "Stop what?"

"Stop teasing me!" Takao's face was still coloured red, "I told you my tongue slipped. Your voice is so annoying."

They reached the front door by then. The model quickly put on his Louis Vuitton branded leather shoes and watched as the teen stood before him, hands folded, cheeks puffed and lips turned into a small annoyed pout. The youngster didn't cease to amuse him at all.

"You look like a puffer fish," Kai tried to make the teen get over it. He tried and it worked.

Takao shook his head as he tried to contain the urge to smile. He failed though. He had a wide grin plastered on his face, his eyes bearing the innocent charm Kai had become accustomed to. Although, his grin didn't last very long.

The model had inched his face closer to Takao's and the youngster gulped as his eyes scanned the flawless face before him, closing in the gap between them. Kai slightly tilted his face and if anyone had seen the scene from behind, they'd be sure it was kiss.

Unfortunately or fortunately for Takao, the other's lips came closer to his ear instead of his own lips and he shivered a bit as he felt warm breath over his ear. His heart had accelerated faster than a fired bullet, his face again heated with splotches of blush creeping all over.

Kai breathed once, twice and then he breathed the words into his ear.

"_Wait for me tomorrow_."

...

* * *

The last time Takao saw Kai that day was when his butler handed the man his car and he stepped inside his Lamborghini, his Ray Ban aviator sunglasses covering his crimson eyes. The auburn eyed youngster was leaning against the door frame, watching the black car leave.

"Takao, you should go in. Mr. Hiwatari already left," Max poked the teen to get him out of his world.

"Max, come here. I've got something to tell you," Ray emerged from behind.

The gardener left the artist alone and went inside to the cook. Ray grabbed the blond's ear and whispered.

"I was going and I saw..."

Max widened his eyes.

"Holy shit! You saw Mr. Hiwatari kiss Takao!"

...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I feel nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

…

* * *

**Names on the Hall of Awesomeness:**

**Senseless**

**Zutsu**

**Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko**

**AnnonymousAutumn**

**Demons of the arch angel**

**Laila Sakatori 24**

**Tigerlilyfire21**

* * *

**…**

"Takao, you sure about that?"

Ray asked from behind, watching his master lean against the main door and look outside. That was pretty much the teen's morning routine after breakfast since yesterday. He'd lean near the main entrance and wait for his painting's model to arrive (even though Takao denied Ray figured out the truth).

"I told you a hundred times, Ray!" the teen huffed in a rather annoyed manner, "I'm not hiding anything! What's wrong with you guys today?"

The cook exchanged a worried glance with the blond next to him.

"Oh, come on, Tak," Max inched his brows together, "We won't tell anyone!"

Takao looked behind from over his left shoulder, "Hm…I guess I do have something to tell you guys."

The two peered at the artist with their eyes sparkling with curiosity and further interest.

"You two need to get your heads checked."

They obviously frowned at that. Takao didn't wait for a reply. He stepped out of the house and headed out to the endless greenery surrounding the whole area. Max and Ray had no reason to stop him so they went back to their respective works, sighing in defeat. Takao was very stubborn for his own good.

The cherry blossom trees swayed slowly as the light spring breeze went through them. The artist walked through the trees, his pale orange yukata and his celestial hair dancing with the fresh morning air. His fingers grazed through the trunks of the trees, feeling the part smooth and part rough texture through his sense of touch.

It was just one of those times when he was annoyed and wanted to stay alone without anyone to bother him. Escaping to the dreamy garden was one of the only options left for him. That particular day, his housemates (he preferred this term rather than calling them 'servants') had bugged him since the very beginning of the day. Their squinty suspicious eyes and their manipulative ways had almost made him speak out his feeling of the 'slight' attraction of sorts to a certain model.

Shaking his head furiously, he quietly went around the house to the small stream nearby and sat down on the grass next to the water. He took off his slippers and relished the feel of natural earth under his bare feet. He laid his hands behind his back and stared up to the vivid blue sky.

"And it just had to be _that_ person!" his eyebrows scrunched together, his lips turning into a pout.

It bothered him. A lot. He never had any such closeness to anyone other than his own family and his housemates. He was homeschooled and had very limited interaction to people outside. Even in the art competitions and championships, he only made a bunch of acquaintances whom he rarely met.

"Feelings are so complicated," he plucked few blades of grass and threw it carelessly, "I feel like a lovesick teenager…oh, wait. I am one."

Takao was so caught up in the train of his thoughts that he failed to register the silhouette of a tall man reflect on the flowing water. A small tap on his shoulder woke him from his own world.

"Kinomi-"

At once, he grabbed the hand on his shoulder and locked it in place. Using his other free hand, he reached back without turning his head and grabbed the man's collar. Using all the energy he had in his body, he lifted himself at one swift move and with a huge cry lifted the man from the ground and threw him forward. Regaining his composure, he shifted his legs and strengthened his arms into a defensive stance.

The man he had thrown came into his view. Takao could only gape wide at the man, his eyes ready to pop out of its place while his throat dried instantly.

"K-K-Kai?!"

The said man grunted whilst picking himself from the ground. His shoulder had hit the ground pretty hard so he rubbed to soothe out the pain. He watched the teen run towards him and kneel at his side.

"I'm such an idiot!" his face showed his worry, "I'm so sorry, Kai…"

"I'm fine," he managed to reply.

Few seconds later, Kai stood up gracefully and helped up the teen as well. If anyone saw him now, no one would believe he had just been thrown down onto the ground. He had no signs of pain or discomfort in his face at all. The artist was more than just amazed.

"I'm really sorr-"

"I said its fine."

Kai looked over his shoulder to find the youngster looking down at his bare feet, his lips turned into a small pout and his right hand rubbing his left arm nervously. Honestly, the model wasn't really mad or anything but the throw did put a huge surprise on him. The fact that the epicene body had such fierce power had really amused him.

"Let's go," he muttered, "Don't you have a painting to finish?"

Takao looked up slowly, debating whether he was going to see a scowl or a frown on the model's face. Incredibly, he didn't find any of those. Instead, the man's face was slightly surprised with no sign of furiousness, grimness, anger or temper. The artist let a huge sigh of relief.

"So, you're not angry…about what I just did?"

"I am angry."

The teen shot a shocked glance at the model.

"Just saying."

Sighing, Takao rolled his eyes and put on his sandals. The man just really liked to tease him for no reason. He went ahead, a little annoyed about the games the other was playing with him. Before he could even move to three feet forward, he found his yukata's sleeve caught back. Glancing behind, he found the Russian model smirking at him with his sleeve in between his thumb and index.

"You're a little off today," Kai walked towards, "What happened?"

Funny thing was, Kai had never thought about what the people around him were feeling. He paid little attention to his own feeling yet he was there, trying his best to show off his cool composure and talk about what the teen was feeling.

"It's nothing…" Takao trailed off, his eyes not meeting the other's gaze.

"Your lack of eye contact clearly states that something's bothering you," he replied, slowly letting go off the yukata.

Amazed by the man's observation, the teen looked at the crimson eyes, "I-I…I just want to be alone right now. I know it's a bother to you. You have to come here every day and I have these silly whims—"

"I'll stay an extra hour for the painting…for now," Kai was bold enough to grab the boy's hand, "Let's…let's just…"

Takao didn't really know why but he felt immense happiness suddenly filling his chest. His face was visibly in the shade of red, his ears also conducting heat. His lips curved into a small smile and somehow he felt his heart start beating quicker with every step they took, away from their former destination.

"Yeah…"

Across the small bridge over the small stream, along the paved path and into the throng of cherry blossom trees, their interlocked hands stood in between them. The model didn't really know where the path led but he felt as if he must go to that way. He had a small blush on his face as well but it was well hidden from the boy behind him.

Few seconds later, they arrived into what it seemed a resting place in the centre of a cross path. The forest was thick so there must have been a resting place in the middle of it was what the model thought. A small wooden bench was in the middle of the cross section of the path, facing forward. They stopped few steps away from the bench, the man looking back at the teen with a confused face.

"This is where I come when I want to be alone," Takao looked at the taller male, surprise clear in his eyes, "How did you know I wanted come here?"

"I just felt I should follow this path," Kai replied, he himself surprised.

"Come on then," the teen pulled the man towards the bench, a wide smile apparent on his lips.

They sat on the bench, their hands still locked together but none bothering to let go. Takao let himself be surrounded by the pleasant sensation of the whole area, his mind slowly grasping the peace and letting go of the annoyance. The model remained seated quietly, his gaze fixed on the teen beside him from corner of his eyes. Maybe it was the peaceful environment they were or it was just his hallucination but Kai knew he had never seen such serenity as he saw in Takao in anyone else. The peachy petals flirting with the breeze made the scene even more enchanting than it already was and if Kai had been in his right mind, he would've realized that the whole thing felt almost…romantic.

"My brother placed this bench here," the teen's weak voice made him snap out of his world, "Every time I wanted to run off, I came here… Hiro would always come here and find me. He thought a bench would prevent me from getting my yukata dirty from sitting on the ground. He was so thoughtful…so caring."

"Why 'was'?" the model's grip tightened slightly.

The sienna coloured eyes softened. Suddenly, Kai realized he made a huge mistake asking him that question.

"Four years ago, he died of pneumonia…" he trailed off, almost choking on the tears that had started flowing from his ripe red eyes.

The Russian had really very little idea about what he should do. He had never made anyone cry. Especially someone cheery as Takao. There was one time when he made a little girl cry because he had mistakenly stepped on her toe. He slipped out of the situation by walking away though. But with Kinomiya, it was all different. Gulping and blinking twice, Kai thought of a way to console a crying person.

The teen felt the grip on his hand tighten, a firm but an assuring grasp. His blurry vision looked over to the person beside him who was covering his face with his hand and looking away. Takao clearly saw the man's ear turn red and the tiny expanse of his face flushed.

"I-I…I'm so-sorry," the artist wiped his tears haphazardly, "I-It's already b-been so long. I sh-should get over it."

"Its fine," was all Kai could say. He obviously had no clue what he should say in such a sensitive situation so he kept quiet.

"Did...did your brother teach you that throwing technique?" The older man asked few minutes after the teen had stopped crying and lost the redness surrounding his eyes.

Takao smiled weakly, "Yeah… when I was a kid, I was bullied by some competitors in an art competition because I was the smallest kid there. I got so disheartened that I quit the contest before it began. Hiro found out about it. I thought he was mad but that day he taught me that throw so that I could fend myself. I didn't get it right the first time but every day I practiced and few months later I could throw Hiro on my own. He had actually taught me the throw so that I could have confidence and not quit before trying. It worked effectively. After I mastered the throw, Gramps gave me kendo training…"

Kai listened to the boy with great fascination. The moment he met him, he understood the boy was a chatty child. But now, he didn't quite mind. Knowing about the boy's strengths in throwing people and art like kendo had really amazed him.

"I got too carried away," the teen chuckled, "Sorry, I must've bored ya."

"Hn, no. I'm…shocked. That's all."

Takao giggled and leaned forward to stop the tickles forming in his stomach from all that giggling. While he tried to control himself, Dragoon trotted towards him from under the wooden bench and licked his feet to make his master aware of his presence. The teen lost it and laughed at the ticklish little wet tongue lapping at his toes.

"Oh…ha-Dragoon!" he continued laughing, "St-stop! It's...hehe…tickly!"

The teen was so glad that his pet was always there to lighten up the mood. Ray had probably sent the pug in search of him because he knew the cook was very suspicious of the model alone with him especially after the whole encounter that morning. Dragoon stopped his ministrations and looked over to the Russian with his big round eyes.

"So, Dragoon came all the way to call us?" Kai smirked.

Takao smiled as he gazed at the other's crimson eyes, "It's funny how you can speak my mind…"

For a moment, Kai was sure that the other had leaned forward; closer to his face for what he thought was to kiss. Unfortunately, that wasn't what Takao had in mind. He moved forward to observe the vibrant shade of crimson on the man's lens. It intrigued him. Crimson was a very rare colour to be seen in the eye's pigments. But he was sure it was the most stunning eyes he had ever seen.

"Your eyes are so…vibrant," he whispered in enthrallment as he went closer, "So gem-like...like rubies…no, rubies are more saturated to red. Yours are...so rich crimson."

Takao reached out, his free hand cupping the man's right cheek, the defined jaw rigid under his touch. His body started to shift on its own, trying hard to reach the point of being face to face with the model. The once calm man had his breath caught in his lungs with his eyes slightly opened wider along with his mouth. The teen didn't stop leaning towards his face, his mind and his heart so captivated with the radiance of the crimson orbs.

Kai's resistance to the temptation of leaning in was getting thinner and thinner with every centimeter the boy covered. He gulped as his free hand reached for the teen's waist carefully pulling him up the bench, setting him in a kneeling position. The artist now had to bend his neck down a bit to meet the other's gaze while the other had to raise his. Their shallow breaths were hitting and heating each other's face, their linked hands already sweating. Both their hearts had accelerated and their pupils had dilated.

Kai watched as the teen's rosy lips stood only few inches from his, his roasted brown eyes sparkling by the morning sun's glorious rays. He could smell teen's dewy scent while on the other hand he didn't realize that the other was also getting intoxicated by the cologne he was wearing. Somehow, they both received a mutual message.

They both leant at the same time but before they knew it, Dragoon gave a shrilling bark.

Takao backed away from the man in shock and glared at his pet. The model snapped out of it and looked over to the barking dog as well.

"Dragoon!" The artist tried to face away to hide the hot blush dusted all over his cheeks.

"I think he wants us to go back," Kai suggested, pulling his hand away from the teen's waist and covering the blush that had formed on the bridge of his nose.

Takao nodded shyly and they both got up together to head towards the villa. Dragoon whined about getting a shout from his master but got over it once the teen scratched his favourite spot behind his ears. The small pug wiggled his back as he skillfully treaded the paved path on his tiny limbs, leading the two behind him. Unable to look at each other but still linking hands, they looked at different directions, distracting themselves from thinking of their previous activity.

Once the main house was in view, Dragoon sped towards the Japanese building, hungry from the long journey. The two still had very little courage to look at each other so they moved quietly, not wanting to grab each other's attention.

Ray and Max watched as the artist and his model walk hand in hand but looking away as they strode. From the corner of his eyes, Takao spotted his housemates glaring holes at the man beside him. At once, he left his hand and mumbled a small apology before running towards the two housemates.

"Takao, do you have an explanation to what we just saw?" Ray asked as his hands folded before his chest.

"I have nothing to explain."

"What is this?" Ray threw a confused glance at the blond, "His rebellion age?"

The artist ran towards his studio after throwing off his slippers while the other two stared at him and his wild behavior. They even noticed his flushed face before he could disappear. They turned their heads towards the entrance when they heard the man walk in. Kai calmly took off his shoes and walked in, noticing the suspicious glares from the cook and the gardener.

That day Takao had managed to finish his first painting. He barely talked so he finished faster than he had expected. Kai had praised the artwork painted with shades of white, grey and black. The most outstanding thing about work was the four crimson triangles two on each side of his cheeks and his crimson eyes. In the monochrome painting, the shade of red brought colour to the whole painting as well as the theme.

"I thought the triangles would be nice," he explained.

Kai smirked as he watched the nervous artist fidget, "It is."

The Russian didn't stay for lunch that day reasoning that he had some important business meeting to be at. Takao understood and didn't force him to stay. He watched the man drive away, for the first time waving him back.

That day, the teen spent the rest of the day locked up in his room, skipping his meals and his lessons, scratching his black pen and red markers on sheets of paper. His floor was littered with those papers, all of them containing similar contents. Takao heaved a sigh as he held up his finished work. He smiled as he saw the portrait of a certain model greeting him red eyes.

With each day that passed by, the teen got know the man better and the man understood him even better. It took them awhile to put aside their nervousness to get there but eventually, they did. They generally followed a routine everyday; strolling down the paved path into the forest for half an hour, sitting down for the painting after that and then heading for lunch together.

Together, they had accomplished three painting in six days and it was a huge achievement for the artist. With each painting, Kai knew he was getting better and better and somehow it ignited warmth every time he saw the teen focused on his work. Unknown to him, Takao had the same feeling when he watched him stay still perfectly for the painting.

It was on the seventh day when the conversation came up.

"I heard it's a beautiful movie," Takao said as he sipped his green tea.

"I have it but I haven't watched it," the other replied after a thoughtful pause, "Want to watch it together?"

The teen snapped his head towards the man, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Watch it? Together? You and me?"

Kai nodded with a smirk.

"You're just teasing me!" Takao scoffed playfully.

"Yes or no, Kinomiya?"

There was no pause, "Yes!"

The other chuckled at his instant enthusiasm. "Alright, I'll come early tomorrow. We can finish the painting and I'll take you. We can have lunch and watch the movie at the mansion."

The artist grinned gleefully.

"Okay."

…

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally a development! Woof! The longest chapter! I'm super excited about the next chapter. Sorry for the fast forwarding over here but I was just so restless! Plot monster is under my bed! I want to throw in some drama as well…along with romance! I suck at fluff so bear with me, alright? Have an awesome day people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

* * *

**My Saviors:**

**Sensless**

**Demons of the arch angel**

**tigerlilyfire21**

**BeybladeLover339**

**AnonymousAutumn**

**Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko **

**HollowSharingan**

**SadomasochisticIrony**

**storm-lighting-wolf-starlight**

**SketchMomo**

* * *

**I paint my nails black,  
I dye my hair a darker shade of brown  
'Cause you like your women Spanish, dark, strong and proud  
I paint the sky black  
You said if you could have your way  
You'd make a night time of the day  
So it'd suit the mood of your soul**

**Oh, what can I do?**  
**Nothing, my sparrow blue**  
**Oh, what can I do?**  
**Life is beautiful but you don't have a clue**  
**Sun and ocean blue**  
**Their magnificence, it don't make sense to you**

**_-Black Beauty, Lana del Rey_**

….

* * *

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" the old butler inquired, his face lit up by an amused smile.

"Why do you think I'm going somewhere?" Takao asked, shocked.

"You woke up five in the morning, took an hour long bath and groomed yourself as if you were going to attend a royal feast," Oliver said as he placed the tray of food before the teen, "Why wouldn't I think you're going somewhere?"

"Okay. You caught me, Oliver," the artist took a sip of his green tea and replied sheepishly, "Kai's going to take me to his place after the painting session…"

"Is that so?" he arranged the meal before his master as he spoke, "Then wouldn't it be wise to take permission first? I'm sure your grandfather will be worried."

Takao bit his lip. He almost forgot about Gramps. The old man was on a trip to China to meet his son, Takao's father who was busy analyzing the old artifacts and the architecture of some old town with a difficult name he didn't bother memorizing. Instead of taking him on the trip, his grandfather left him in charge of the villa. The artist was grateful for that because he really didn't want to meet his father and he got an opportunity to meet an amazing person during the period.

"I'll call him then…"

Oliver brought the boy his cell phone and watched as he dialed the number. Few rings later, the other line picked up.

"Homey! Been a long time, lil' dawg!" the old man chirped.

"Hey, Gramps… How's China?"

"Never seen such beauty, boy! And I don't mean just the ladies here!"

Takao laughed, "Don't forget about us, old man…"

"Can't even if I want to, boy! I miss ya'll so much!"

The teen carefully took the chopsticks in his free hand and slowly picked up a piece of shrimp. He didn't want to mess up his yukata that he wore only in special occasions. Obviously, a day out with Kai was an important day so he was determined to let his yukata stay that way without any mess ups.

"We miss you too, gramps…" he trailed off realizing he should get to the point already, "Hey, gramps…there's this thing I wanted to ask you about…"

The old man nodded his head understandingly, "I'm listening…"

"I told you about Kai, right? He models for my paintings and all," Takao paused as heard the other affirm, "Well, he's taking me to his place to watch a movie I really wanted to watch. I'll go early and come back real quick. I promise. Please, let me go! I've never had someone who ever hung out with me! Please just this once… I'll come back early. Re—"

"Hold yer horses, young man. Do you mean to say that _you_ got invited over someone's house to hang out?"

"Um…yea…"

Grandpa Granger gave out a teary tone wiping an imaginary tear, "You've gotten big, lil' man! You got invited over for the first time! I ain't gonna ruin that, son! Have the time of your life!"

"Thanks, Gramps!" the teen cried out in joy, "You're the best!"

"Okay, homey but no adult drinks and all that stuff, got it? Stick to the curfew; six o'clock! I ain't gonna take six one nicely."

"Yes sir!" The teen gave a mock salute.

"Everything set then, I presume?" Oliver asked as watched the youngster put down the phone with a wide smile.

"Yep! Gramps is so easy to deal with…that makes him the awsomest person in the whole world!"

The butler chuckled at his enthusiasm. That day, Kai arrived early as he promised. He noticed how different the artist looked that day, smelling wonderful and his figure traceable from the beautiful silk yukata. He said nothing.

They began their painting session almost immediately so that they could spend extra time at the model's place. Takao tried to hide his eagerness as much as possible but failed and got teased by the other a number of times. The teen's face was red as a beetroot and the model had to take a trip to the bathroom to get his breathing back to its normal flow. Honestly, he found nothing more amusing (and cuter) than the artist's blushing face.

Takao managed to finish his work on the background and some colour here and there and decided to leave the rest for the next day since two hours were already spent. While Kai got into his shirt, the teen scrambled around to pack up and get his things into his small sling bag since his yukata didn't have any pockets. Within five minutes of running around, Takao was ready and so was his model.

"Have the two returned from their walk in the forest yet?" Ray asked as he cut some vegetables for the preparation of the lunch.

"They did not go for a walk today," Oliver replied as he arranged the washed plates in order, "They won't be needing lunch as well, Ray."

"What?" the Chinese cook stopped his hand, "Why?"

"Master Takao will be going out this afternoon."

That was enough to make Ray sprint to the artist's room and opened the door quickly. Takao wasn't there but the cook's golden eyes widened at the sight he saw. The room was crowded with sheets of papers that had the portrait of the artist's model. The Chinese looked around with stunned expression when he heard someone come from behind.

"Ray, what are you doing?!" the blue haired teen emerged, a look of horror plastered over his face.

The other turned around and gave a questioning glare at the teen, "Ta…wha…what is all this? Wasn't it only six paintings? Don't tell me…you've been obsessing over that bastard? Why didn't you tell us that you're going out with him? Or is he forcing this on you? Tell me the truth right now, Takao."

Takao pushed him away and shut the door quickly, "Shut up! Don't you dare call him that! It's nothing like that! Shut up!" Ray watched the teen's face got redder with every word he spoke. "It's nothing like that! They are just…uh-references! I was just practicing!"

The cook snorted unbelievingly. "What about today? You didn't tell us a word about going out with that guy!"

"I've already got permission from Gramps, okay!" the artist walked away stomping his feet angrily, "It's none of your business! Stay out of it!"

"Stay out of it?!" Ray grabbed the boy's wrist, "Don't tell me you've already forgotten about what happened eight years ago?!"

Takao stopped dead in his tracks and felt goosebumps rise all over his body. His breathing got sharper with each breath and his heart got heavier with every beat. Even in the warm temperature, he started to tremble visibly and his throat got dry as he tried to speak.

"D-d-don't even t-think..f-for a second t-t-that I've fo-forgotten," the cook felt guilty bringing up such a thing when he felt the wrist in his hand shake, "I-It haunts me…h-haunts me t-till today."

"Takao, I'm sorry I-I shouldn't have—"

"I try, Ray. I have always t-tried to m-move on. Why do you want to ruin it when I'm finally getting a chance to leave it all behind?!"

The teen ran away and the cook got a glimpse of drops of tears trickling down his face. Ray couldn't move from his place, unable to direct himself to follow the boy and apologize for his insensitiveness. He never should've brought up about that day eight years ago. Blinded by anger, men have no control to what they say or do. Ray was no exception.

By the time Max had pulled him towards the entrance, Takao had already ridden the black sports car with that man beside him. His tears were nowhere to be seen and his face bore a bright smile contrasting to what he saw few minutes ago. It bothered but consoled him the same time. Ray just prayed if there was someone who could make the teen forget about his past, let it be no other than that man Takao had so much trust on.

"Wow, I've never rode a sports car before!" the artist exclaimed like a child on his first fieldtrip, "What's its top speed?"

"About 349 kilometers per hour," Kai replied, smirking at the teen's amazed face. "It's been a long time since I visited Tokyo…" he said absent mindedly after few minutes of silence, fiddling with the seatbelt strap, "Oh, right! Gramps said I have to return before six…"

"Sure, I'll drop you off." Takao looked up to the man beside him. "Eh? But I don't want to bother you for that…"

"Then how are you planning to get back?" the model asked, his eyes on the road. "I could take a bus…or maybe a train… I'll see when I reach the station." Kai blinked at the teen's answer because he was sure the teen had told him that he had never travelled alone, let alone at night. "Have you ever taken a train?"

"No. But I could try—"

"As if I'd let you do that, idiot," the model accelerated as they got into the expressway. Takao could only give a pout in response. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about Dranzer! I'll be meeting her too, right?"

"Dranzer's off to Russia. My old man took her along." The teen groaned and slumped down in his seat. He really wanted to meet the German Shephard.

"I'll bring her when she returns," the man tried to console and it worked effortlessly because the teen instantly shot up and grinned happily.

…

* * *

"Kai, its H-U-G-E!"

Takao had to take his head back to its maximum to see the top of the mansion. The teen had only seen these types of extravagant buildings in movies and experiencing in real life meant really a lot to him. He followed the model, climbing the long stairs leading to the main entrance into the magnificent house. Upon entering the opened double oak doors, they were greeted by a group of maids and servants lined up who then gave the owner of the mansion all the reports of the house on his absence.

"Master Kai," a young butler came forward, "There was a call from your manager. He said he had something very important to discuss with you. Also, Lord Voltaire landed at Moscow at 1100 hours from the Istanbul terminal after two hours of delay. He has asked you to call him at your convenient time."

"Hn. Fine," he looked back at the teen, "Come on."

With every little thing they came across on their journey, Takao's excitement grew further and further. Finally, Kai opened one of the doors to a room which upon entering had huge space since there was only a big white couch and a table in the middle, in front of a full 110 inch UHD LED television screen. Takao was stunned and couldn't speak from all that exhilaration. There were two pairs of external sound systems around and a DVD player below with a rack near it filled with hundreds of movie CDs.

The model instructed the teen to sit on the couch as he turned on the TV and fixed the movie on the screen. Takao complied and sat on the couch after placing his sling bag next to him. While it was loading, he closed the curtains and turned on the air conditioner. On the other hand, the teen was already very nervous, trying to calm his accelerating heart because he had realized that there was only one couch in the room and they were going to be sitting next to each other for almost two hours or so.

"The snacks are coming in few minutes," Kai looked over to the teen as he flopped down next to him. The artist tried his best not to face the man and looked straight ahead at the loading screen. There were lots of things going round his mind but the conversation with Ray that morning had stuck no matter how much he tried to forget it.

"What's bothering you?"

Takao gave a surprised gasp when he felt Kai's voice so near and when he did look, he found him only inches away, his crimson eyes making him stutter as he tried to speak. "N-n-nothing," he whispered, slowly titling his head down to avoid eye contact with the model. That just made the Russian even more suspicious so he took the boy's chin on his index and lifted it up. Their eyes met and for a moment, the artist's breath stopped when he observed the model's godly face up close.

"Tell that to someone who doesn't know you," he whispered, making the teen slightly shiver with the tone of his voice.

"Kai…" Takao gulped as he felt his cheeks heat up, "R-really…I...i-it's nothing."

The model didn't look away, "Hn. You sure?"

"Y-yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be? The movie's starting! Oh, look the snacks are here!"

As Kai turned around to look at the door, the teen quickly scooted back to the corner of the couch and clutched his yukata right above the general area of the heart. He felt as if his heart might explode any moment or he could die of lack of oxygen. The model frowned when he watched his butler come in with loads of snacks.

"T-That's a lot of sacks! I-I...mean snacks! Snacks!"

The butler chuckled at the teen's jumpiness as he laid the trays of snacks on the table. The trays contained lots of popcorn, crisps, chips, chocolates, jellies, soft drinks, milkshakes, peanuts, hot dogs and a bottle of bourbon for the older male. As if on cue, the movie began and the two watched the butler leave after turning off the main lights to give the room a theatric touch. Just when Takao's heart was calming down, he felt the model shift and if he was correct, shifting closer to him. He was right but more than that he _felt_ right.

The screen faded into black and showed the title in big bold letters. "Kingsman" it was called and while Kai grabbed his glass of bourbon, he shoved a bowl of popcorn at the teen. Giving a meek 'thanks', Takao tried to focus on the movie and NOT to stare at the man beside him. As the movie went on, he kept stealing glances from time to time and he had to sigh dreamily because the model just looked so hot and cool with the glass of bourbon and a half lidded gaze at the screen. The artist turned his head as soon as the other turned his and the course went on.

Funny thing was, they found that they had similar tastes on humor. Whenever the teen giggled, the other chuckled along as well and when the man gave low snort at sarcastically funny dialogues, the other laughed along. Takao loved the pug* that was in the movie and at some point, the owner was asked to kill it as a test of his loyalty. The owner of another dog had shot her pet down and the teen couldn't help but give a gasp of horror. The pain clenched his heart as he watched the killer smirk at her work.

Kai noticed how stiff the boy had gotten at the horrid scene. He put down his glass and slowly brought his left hand to grab the teen's hand. Takao instantly felt a warm ocean of relief over his pain and squeezed the palm lightly as he felt reassurance transmitting from the man. The model laid his right hand on the couch, behind the teen for support and clutched the warm hand in return.

None had spoken a word since the movie had begun but it was a comfortable silence. None of the two noticed how Kai had snaked his hand behind the teen's back to rest on his slim waist or how Takao had leaned and rested his head on the man's shoulder. They were sharing each other's warmth, their coziness making the movie more enjoyable than it was. The teen loved the comforting smell of the model's cologne and his body odour while on the other hand the man loved the sweet and spicy scent of cinnamon from the boy's hair. It felt almost natural to them and it wasn't until intermission that they had become aware of their closeness.

"Uh…um," Takao gulped as he felt his face heat up when he realized. He felt his throat dry up so he picked up a drink from the table and gulped it down at lightning speed. Almost immediately after finishing the drink, his nose scrunched up at the bitter taste of bourbon.

"Ew! *cough* *cough* What the heck was that?!"

"That was mine, idiot," Kai shook his head as he filled a glass with water and handed it to the coughing teen. Takao sipped the water slowly to wash the bitter aftertaste off his tongue. "Here," the Russian held out a box of chocolate to the teen, "It will take off the taste."

The movie continued after the intermission with Takao sucking on the pieces of dark chocolate with bitter sweet taste while Kai poured some bourbon in his empty glass. The once lost warmth retreated as the teen leaned his head on the man's shoulder on instinct as the model placed his hand on the boy's waist.

The Russian was leisurely sipping his drink when he felt hot, particularly on his neck. He turned his head and watched the teen leaning on him exhale hot breath over his neck. There was distinct red blush on the bridge of the teen's nose that made the model suspect if the temperature had suddenly blasted up. He switched the air conditioner to drop the temperature but in vain. Takao had started breathing heavily, his hot breath tickling his jaw and his warmth burning his chest.

"Don't tell me you got wasted from the drink," Kai's eyes fell upon the nearly empty box of chocolate, "Shit..."

The lid of the box clearly had a picture of bottles of wine, rum and vodka beside cubes of the chocolate.

Takao's chest was heaving at shallow pace, his mind hazy and his tongue dipped in the aftertaste of wine, rum and vodka. One moment he felt like he was the king of the world, the next as if he was bursting like fireworks. He licked his dry lips and looked over to the model who was busy dialing his butler to bring in some juice and medicine to calm the teen down.

The artist didn't know why but his body moved on its own…as if his body controlled him and not the other way around. He took Kai's phone from him and turned it off before throwing it back on the couch. He jerked to sit up and the next thing the model knew, the teen was trying to get onto his lap.

"Kino—what are you doing?" the man hissed in disbelief as he caught the teen before he tumbled backwards. "Ssssshhhhh…." Takao pressed his index on the model's lips as he tried to position himself correctly on his lap. Kai clutched the teen's waist for the fear of dropping him, wide eyed at what had gotten into him. Amusingly, he felt his face heat up as he felt the teen's finger on his lips and how erotically he licked off some chocolate left on the corner of his lips. The artist wrapped his arms around the model's neck to balance himself and eyed him face to face, his heart wild and his mind erratic.

Without warning, Takao leaned forward and smashed his lips onto the other's, moaning in the process. Kai was blown at the sudden action but as soon as he saw how sexily the teen was working on him, his own bourbon started to kick in. He squeezed the teen's waist before contributing to the kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, their lips pressed together; Takao's eyes shut tightly, his heart crazy, Kai's eyes shut as well and his mind going haywire.

They parted few seconds later for the lack of breath and still none of the two had their right minds back. They were huffing and gazing into each other's eyes, not knowing the boundary they had just crossed.

"Open your mouth," the model breathed a command and the other did so willingly.

Their lips connected again, this time wide open and Kai's tongues plunging into the teen's cave that elicited a moan from the boy. Takao's inexperienced tongue was wrapped around the model's expert one, their saliva mingling with their shallow breaths.

"Mmmnnn…." The teen moaned as he felt the other's rough tongue stroking the roof of his mouth, over his sensitive area. The heat continued to burn in the cool temperature, the long forgotten movie now scrolling in the credits. Takao moved his hips a bit as he felt the heat pool down his belly, trying to get rid of the unfamiliar uneasiness. The Russian groaned as he felt the lean waist sway sexily, slowly trailing his hand to the teen's back. He gave the pert butt a light squeeze, loving the feel of tenderness through the light material of the yukata.

"Ah!" the teen gasped in surprise at the feel of big warm hand on his back, blushing heavily at the same time. His fingers slipped into the man's dark locks, the soft hair in between his fingers feeling heavenly. Their tongues never ceased to entertain them, dancing and frolicking around every corners of their caves, filling their taste buds with the exquisite essence of lustful flavours of bourbon and chocolate.

"Ngh…mmmnnn…"

The whole room was filled with the sound of wet kisses, moans and groans with the occasional background music from the television. The dimly lit room had enhanced their alcohol ridden senses, every touch and every breath making them more excited and drunk in lust. They parted again from the lack of oxygen in their lungs, a trail of saliva following the teen's tongue departing from the model's lips. Kai then targeted the teen's exposed neck, suckling on the expanse of skin with extra mildness to spark up his sensitivity. He bit down the place, placing a red teeth mark on the tan skin.

"Ka-ngh!" Takao shuddered as he felt hot tongue run up his neck to his jaw, "Mmnnnn…"

All the heat in his body has settled in his lower belly and the teen was too lost to actually do something to relieve it. He was going along with older male; the experienced one between both of them. With the alcohol pumping through his veins, Takao had nothing but Kai raiding his mind, his body and ultimately his heart.

Kai pushed the teen onto the couch on his back and towered over him. The sight of the teen blushing furiously while chewing on his lower lip with his yukata parted to show off his smooth skin sent unbearable heat straight to his groin. His hand itched to tear away the silk material off the teen's body and ravish him entirely but he restrained himself, only touching to pleasure the boy.

A pang of fear hit Takao as he felt hands on his body, his breath getting erratic.

"K-Kai…st-stop…" he looked at the man but saw nothing but darkness, "K-K-Kai?"

The model felt the boy's body tremble noticeably under his touch, shivering with what he understood was nothing but fear. But it didn't make him stop. He continued tracing invisible patterns all over his body, trying to avoid the tears glazed eyes of the teen under him.

"K-Kai…" Takao choked on his tears, "I-I'm s-scared…."

It hit him like tons of brick literally dropped onto his head. Kai's eyes went wide when he realized what he was doing, watching tears flowing down the teen's brown eyes. He quickly got away from the crying male and kept a safe a distance from him. He grabbed the jug of water on the table, chugged from it directly and poured some on his hot head. Takao remained lying on the couch, his hand over his teary face.

"I-I'm so-so-sorry…" the teen gulped, "S..so s-sorry…"

Kai punched himself a thousand times mentally before approaching the teen, his hand trembling as he lifted the teen up. The artist's face was red; his eyes redder with a river of tears flowing down his tan cheeks. "I…I should be the one sorry," the Russian confessed, "I'm a despicable man. I-I…should've never…"

"I'm scared, Kai…" the teen wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pressed his forehead on his shoulder, "He's…coming for me… He's scary…"

Kai was confused…and guilty. Firstly, he never should've drank five glasses that strong whiskey and secondly, he should be hanged for touching a kid five years younger than him. No matter how many times he hanged himself mentally, his guilt didn't wash off but when Takao mentioned '_he'_, he was sorely left hanging.

"W-who's coming? Who is it?" The model brought the teen closer and rubbed his back to soothe the frightened boy.

He shook his head as he whimpered, "He's coming to hurt me…he'll never leave me alone! He's coming for me…"

"I'm here. Don't worry. I'll be here for you. No one's going to hurt you," he whispered nervously, "I-I'll protect you…"

"You will…?" Takao's hold became stronger and tighter.

"…I will."

They stayed like that for a long time, Takao laid on him while he drew soothing circles on his back and when Kai moved a bit to stretch his strained muscles, he found the teen sound asleep on his chest. He heaved a sigh of relief. It was his first time consoling someone and he was just glad the teen was fine. The alcohol was wearing off and with each passing minute, he started remembering what had happened before the teen got frenzy. Their lips had met for the first time and they were so into it, forgetting about the world around them.

He picked up his forgotten phone on the couch and called his butler. "Get the car ready. I can't drive," he said before hanging up. Switching off the television, Kai looked for the teen's bag and carried it when he found it. He carried the teen like a child because if he carried him bridal style, he was sure he would drop him due to the haziness. He walked towards his car slowly, trying his best not to trip or fall over. He directed his driver to the Kinomiya residence and leaned back on his seat to cool off his mind.

Few minutes later he contacted his grandfather in Russia. "How was the flight, grandfather?" he asked, his voice drowsy.

"Your little pet delayed me for two hours at the Istanbul terminal. Running around and tiring this old man."

"Where's she now?" Kai heard a bark on the other line. "You got your answer," his grandfather snorted.

After few minutes of talking about the new business proposal they received, the model hung up to call his manager. The bloated old man picked up one ring later his voice filled panic and anxiety as if he was receiving a heart attack at the very moment.

"Oh my god! I'm saved!" the old man cried out.

Kai raised a brow, "Calm the fuck down, dick."

"Oh the gods have showered mercy upon me! Thank you!"

The model rolled his eyes. "Kai, you remember the Japanese designer, right? Yoshie Granger? You went to her capsule show a week ago? The _Yoshire _label?" In the deepest corner of his mind, the Russian remembered faint memory of the dark haired designer. "What about her?"

"She wants to meet you tomorrow," the manager revealed.

"I've got a tight schedule tomorrow," the model reasoned. The old man whined and pleaded him to manage his schedule for a meeting with the fashion designer but Kai refused promptly. "You could cancel the painting session you hate so much! You could get away from the brat for a day!"

"Shut up, old man! Don't you dare call him that!"

The sudden outburst woke the teen up from his deep slumber. Groaning, Takao lifted his head from the man's warm chest and looked up to see him furiously curse at his phone. His mind was still heavy and he didn't really have much energy to even whisper a single word. Closing his eyes, he slumped back into the model's cozy chest and wrapped his hand around his torso to snuggle into the warmth.

Kai, who was busy arguing with his manager jerked when he felt a lean arm wrap around him. His eyes softened at once when he saw the teen giving a smile while he slept. He placed his hand on the teen's waist to support him. A single minute without the boy made him feel suffocated. A whole day would just drain him. There was no way he was going to miss such precious time with the little artist whose one small smile could make his world turn around.

…

* * *

"Kai…"

Ray watched as wasted teen grinned happily, rubbing his eyes and stretching his limbs before sitting up on his bed.

Kai had the teen in his arms, carrying him towards the main house when a familiar Chinese cook and a blond gardener attacked him. The blond snatched away the sleeping teen while the cook gave the model a mighty punch on the face.

"How dare you touch him, you bastard?"

"Ray, Takao's breath reeks of alcohol! And…oh my god! Is that a hickey?!"

The raven haired cook did not leave the model easily. He gave his thrilling blows to the drowsy man and Kai showed no resistance. He had deserved it and it was the best way to punish himself for his crime. After several punches and kicks, the Russian's chauffer stopped the cook and dragged his master away.

"Never come back, monster!"

Those words were still ringing in both the housemates' head, both equally disturbed when Takao uttered the ruthless man's name with a smile just after waking up.

"Huh? I'm in my bed…?" the teen look around and saw his housemates with gloomy faces.

"Kai must've…"

"Takao, stop it!" Max burst out, "He is nothing but a scum! Don't you remember what he did to you? He gave you alcohol! Then he—"

The artist felt a huge pang on his head, "Woah, Max! What are you talking about? Nothing like that happened! It was my mistake! I—"

"I told you this was going to happen! Now look at what he did to you!" Ray shouted.

"Guys, enough!" Takao grabbed his head to stop the pangs on his head, "That's not what happened! Kai's not like that! Don't call him that! You don't know him!" The teen spilled everything that had happened on his hang out with the model, cutting out the embarrassing part, the other two staring at him wide eyed.

"How are we supposed to believe that?" the blond scoffed.

"You really think he would do that to me and I would defend him? You should be ashamed of yourselves! You have no right to judge a good man!"

The duo remained quiet and exchanged a worried gaze. They had just beat up the guy and told him to never come back.

Takao was going to be furious the next day.

...

* * *

**Author's Note: *I chose "Kingsman: The Secret Service" because it really had cute pug and I thought Takao would love to see that. There is a scene where one of character is asked to kill her dog as a test of her loyalty. She does it but the one with the pug doesn't. It isn't much of a spoiler, I hope. I think overall the movie was nice...specially the pug. Haha...**

**Yep, this was rushed because I'm getting impatient and paranoid. First time in my writing history I crossed 5000 words in a chapter. Kai's mansion is bit like of Gatsby's. You can search 'Gatsby's mansion' on google. A little smaller mansion than that maybe? I dunno if you heard the song 'Black Beauty' by Lana del Rey but if you are up for it, then listen. I like the lyrics a lot. Anyway, I think you got the idea that here, Takao is the one with a dark past and not Kai. (muahahhaha) Usually it's Kai... I'm guessing you already guessed what had happened to him but you might just not know the details... **

**Too much drama here and Ray, are you sure you're just a cook with those fighting skills? Hope you're still interested in this little fic...'cause I'm just getting headaches. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want to or press the fav or follow button. Anything makes me happy. Off to writing new chapter of my other KaiTy fic. Have an awesome day, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

* * *

"Kai! Finally!"

Mr. Dickenson jumped at the sight of the model entering from the double glass door entrance. The model checked his watch as he entered. It was almost seven in the evening. Looking back at the old manager, he sighed.

"Goodness, Kai, will you please keep track of your time and phone?" the chubby man wiped his forehead as he handed the model a small card.

"What's this?"

Mr. Dickenson shrugged nervously, "Ms. Yoshie's room key. She asked for you at her room."

"Ho-how was your painting session today?" The old asked his fingers clearly twitchy due to his uneasiness. Kai narrowed his brows at the key card and eyed his manager suspiciously. His manager was hiding something but he didn't quite know why. Designer Yoshie Granger had asked him in her room in a five star hotel and his manager was asking him about his painting session. Kai could have refused but the designer had given him an impressive opportunity before and even though he wasn't entitled to pay back, he could at least meet up at her small request.

"I didn't attend the session today."

The younger man walked up to the elevator, leaving the manager to scamper out of the humongous hotel. The room was on the sixteenth floor as mentioned on the card. As the elevator rose, Kai took out his phone and looked at his notifications.

Three missed calls from Takao.

A pang of guilt and unspeakable sorrow wrenched his heart at the sight of the artist's name. He had done something below him and his morals last evening with the teen. Kai took a long breath as he closed his eyes and placed his phone back into his pocket. As the floor approached, he rubbed his eyes and walked out after the door slid open.

There weren't many rooms on that floor, four to be exact. The model guessed it was some kind of suite as he treaded across the carpeted floor towards the designated room. He knocked at the door once just to be sure but he didn't receive any answer. Quickly knocking it again, he heard a small 'come in, Kai' from behind. Swiping the card on the door lock, he entered the room. As guessed, it was one of the expensive suites of the hotel with a very large space to move about, a balcony and a space near the large windows of the room with two armchairs and a small round table.

Just as the model was scanning the room, a woman entered the room from the balcony. And then that's when his jaws slowly went ajar.

Yoshie Granger was impressively an attractive woman even in her 40s. She was dressed casually in a lilac yakuta, her feminine body traceable and her unusual blue hair let open. With her velvety tread, she approached the startled model and slowly placed her palm against his chest.

"How have you been, Kai?"

She gazed at him through her long lashes, her peachy lips turning into a small smile. Snapping out of his daze, Kai stepped back to politely remove her palm from his body.

"I-I've been fine," he replied slowly, "How about you, Ms. Granger?"

Yoshie laughed a bit before walking back to the armchairs next to the windows.

"Come, sit here and make yourself comfortable."

Kai followed and sat on the other armchair as he watched the designer reach for an expensive bottle of wine and two tall wine glasses. While pouring, the model felt a bit uneasy with the vibes the woman had been giving him since he entered the room. Something felt wrong but he didn't pay much mind to it.

"Call me Yoshie," she handed him a glass, "And loosen up a bit…"

The model took the glass and took a swift sniff followed by a sip. Wanting to know why the woman had called out of the blue, he decided to get down to business immediately.

"I'd like to know why I'm here, Ms. Granger," Kai placed the wine aside, ignoring the pangs on his guilt chest. This woman before him resembled someone close to him—someone very close and it was sending chills down his spine.

"Always in a hurry, aren't you?" she fiddled with the red liquid in the glass, "Well, it's something about your business, Kai. Somebody told me…"

She paused and placed the glass down before reaching the suitcase beside her arm chair. Taking a few sheets of paper, she handed it to the man beside her. Kai scanned through the papers when his brows furrowed.

"Somebody told me your company had opened its shares. Am I correct?" she folded her legs, "The thing is Kai, I'm _very_ interested in it."

The young man frowned as he scanned through the papers. The opening of the shares of his company was supposed to be in a few months. Voltaire had told him about it two weeks ago and they had planned for the shares to be opened for their new company. The news was not supposed to be out yet. But moreover, why was a fashion designer like Granger interested? Their company was far different from the fashion industry.

"Why would you be interested?" he asked as a matter of fact, "It has nothing to do with fashion industry."

"Oh, well, my husband and I have more money than we can spend, dear," she smiled, "Your company seemed like a decent investment. No loss for 4 years straight is something…"

"The share isn't open until a few m-months." Kai coughed a bit, his throat feeling a bit constricted. His hand felt uncontrollable and out of his reach as he felt himself take another gulp of the red wine.

"That's why I can trust you, honey," she followed suit and took a gulp, "We want that share. We'll pay. But we want it."

Despite the light woozy feeling in his lungs, he tried to appear calm, "You mentioned your husband. I'd like to know who he is."

Yoshie laughed, "My dear, you know him very well."

"I don't get—"

"Boris," a small smirk flashed across her lips, "Boris Balkov is my husband."

At that moment, Kai felt all the air in his lung disappear, unable to comprehend the situation. A sudden chill ran down his spine as his eyes widened at the sly woman next to him, his vision starting to blur. He tried to regain composure but filed repeatedly, his breathing transforming into a rapid hoarse inhalation of oxygen. Kai tried to stand but the glass of wine in his hands slipped and the remaining amount of wine spilled as the glass rolled away instead of shattering. Ignoring the fake concern from the woman, he painfully walked towards the bathroom, his head foggy and unable to grasp any sensation.

Once inside after closing the door, he tried splashing water on his face to revive his dimming vision but in vain. Even as he wiped his face on a nearby towel, he still couldn't see clearly. His breathing was getting worse by the minute and he could only stumble out of the cramped room to steady himself.

One step outside the bathroom and he saw a familiar figure standing beside the large king sized bed of the suite. A very familiar figure in a lilac yukata, standing patiently with one hand folded on top of another. Kai almost cried when he realized the person standing next to the bed resembled none other than his Takao—his own Takao Kinomiya.

"Ta—"

"Kai…"

Takao called out as his figure approached the lightheaded man, his hands coming to rest at the man's firm abs.

"Kai, look at me," a hand reached the model's cheek, "Look at only me."

The model's hand automatically wrapped itself around the teen—no Takao looked like a full grown adult. The once fragile body transformed into an epitome of seduction and temptation—the temptation Kai was failing to refuse. The grip on the youngster's curvy waist loosed as Kai backed away, trying to create some distance between the two of them.

"I can't do thi—"

"Come on, Kai," the figure before him slowly reached for the 'v' section of the yukata and lowered down the cloth from the shoulders to reveal an expanse of supple tap skin.

Kai bit his lips as he felt the familiar heat starting to pool on his lower stomach but he couldn't blame himself. Takao was looking breathtaking. The soft spoken voice and the fragility of the glowing smooth skin—it all sent fires raging inside him and he so wanted to burn the fire out but in total vain. He couldn't stop; he was giving into the temptation and there was no turning back.

He grabbed the back of the other's head and crashed their lips together.

Unfortunately, the kiss sickened him.

…

* * *

Kai woke up to a room that undeniably reeked the smell of alcohol and sex, the mixture that almost made the model puke his insides. He was sprawled across the lavish king sized bed of the suite, tangled up in the white covers with a living body laid down beside him, clinging onto his arm and drawing mindless traces across his bare chest.

First he avoided Takao. Then he met someone when he shouldn't have. He dropped his guards and she drugged him. Hallucination fucked him as he fucked her and there he was, trying to kill himself without being able to move an inch from his position. Such was his exhaustion…exhaustion from problems. He was so going to fire Dickenson.

"This…" Yoshi spoke in a giddy manner, "This is what I wanted my life to be."

The designer had begun speaking when they had finished their deed and that was around eight thirty. It was already nine fifteen. She rolled over so that she was on her stomach and gazing at the model who was lying silently beside her.

"Money, power and…sex with hot guys like you."

Kai wanted to punch the woman with all his might.

She spoke slowly with a sloppy grin, drunk in the afterglow and bottles of wine, "But that wasn't possible with an overprotective husband and kids."

The model kept staring at the ceiling, paying her little mind and focusing on the red nail marks burning his back. The designer went on and on, dwindling on topics he had no interest on especially when he wanted to murder the woman for drugging him.

"Then Tyson came along…that little shit," her lips twitched with annoyance, "I already had Hitoshi as my son. I didn't even want a second child but that moron of an ex-husband didn't let me abort."

Suddenly, the model narrowed his eyebrows slightly. He felt as if he was familiar with those names even though he had never heard of them.

"Good thing I divorced that son of a bitch. Let him have the kids if he was so fond of them," she turned over again and reached for the open bottle of wine on the side table before gulping it down, "Oh and let me tell you a secret…"

She traced his jaw with her nail. Kai didn't flinch. He was too tired. She slurred.

"S…since m' first son died young, m' second son wanted me to take care of him. But woudz…I?"

As soon as she mentioned about her first son, Kai's heart started to pound against his chest painfully. His breathing suddenly started feeling shallow and the once tired body of his started dragging him down with all its might. His eyes grew wide and with every second the woman was taking for suspense, it was one step closer for him towards insanity.

"Nuh, of course nawt! I h-had my career to focus-s. Who ev..ver had time for kids…s? But he sure… w-was a useful kid…"

Yoshi dropped the bottle of the wine due to her failing consciousness and flopped her head onto Kai's heaving chest, whispering.

Then she smiled.

"I let Boris rape Tyson when he was a kid so that he could invest on my new venture."

* * *

...

**Author's Note:** Please don't kill me...yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

_Will you find me through the grey?_  
_Cause my mind's a minefield of the wretched_  
_It's honestly deceptive_

-Nevermind, Foster The People

* * *

**WARNING: **Get ready to get whipped by a new _rare _pairing!

**Before you read: **This chapter is dedicated to all those readers who believed in me. I'll probably update again this Friday. I might update my other story within next week. Thank you!

* * *

Kai felt pathetic.

A current of repugnance ran through his brain as his paralysed body lay on the ground of self-pity and vulnerability, sharp needles of guilt and remorse pricking his heart until it bled nothing but a red stream of regret.

All his eyes could see was a grey image of his beloved companion dressed in a lilac yukata leaning over a cliff that laid a black bottomless pit below. He tried to scream to get him to move away from the edge but in vain. His voice was silent and his body nailed to the place he was in. It was painful. The pain was absolutely terrible, the horrifying act of Takao falling off the edge with a tear stained face. It made him want to end his own life.

With the bitter taste of dread, he closed his eyes as he fell on his knees to give up but a torrid wave of air hit his face and he woke up to watch yellow red fire engulfing a standing figure of Takao, a paint brush and a piece of paper in his hand. The light from the fire gradually lit the surrounding, the grey scene transforming into a colourful world. Takao dropped his paintbrush and the piece of paper and walked towards the kneeling man.

_"You are nature's fire."_

Kai stared, unfocused, the warm technicolour hues enveloping his senses.

_"You won't burn me."_

The smell of ashes hit his nose.

_"You will light up my life."_

Harsh sunlight directed at his face stirred him from his slumber, his eyes carefully taking in the reality he had woken into. The burnt smell approached his nose upon which he turned his head to find a lighted cigar placed on an ashtray beside the bed. There was the sound of running water from the joint bathroom and some clattering noise here and there.

Kai jumped up from his position and immediately searched for his clothes which were lying haphazardly on the floor like the night before. His head felt light but ignored the wooziness, quickly putting on his pant and shirt and not bothering to look around; he made his way to the door.

"Leaving so soon?"

He whipped his head back at the obnoxious seductive tone and glared. The woman was already dressed and leisurely taking a drag of the previously lit cigar, eyes half lidded and a taunting smirk on her lips. There were a thousand questions running through his mind, especially concerning the facts the woman revealed last night and his recent dream. But he didn't bother to look back at the living embodiment of a witch and exited the room, ignoring the shouts.

Upon reaching the floor's elevator, he quickly pressed the button and waited for it to arrive. He heard the clicks of pencil heels drawing near and he prayed frantically for the lift to arrive as quick as he left the room. Unfortunately, Yoshie caught up with him.

"It's rude to leave a lady like that," she chirped, the cigar still a captive to her long fingers.

"It's a crime to rape someone," Kai snorted, "For the record, you are no lady."

Yoshie grinned as she took a long drag and exhaled, "You enjoyed as much as I did, dear..."

"I did what I did due to the effects of the drugs **you** put in the drink."

Kai slapped away the hand that was slowly reaching for him.

"Don't touch me! You're disgusting!"

"Listen you brat! I'll have you raped again but this time by ten men at the same time!" the woman emphasized her threat by shoving his shoulder, "Then you'll beg for me to forgive you!"

The model gritted his teeth and refrained to lay a single finger on the woman. How he wished to slap the living daylights out of the bitch.

"My husband is powerful, remember that," her eyes flashed anger and vain, "I'll have your company and your modelling carrier wiped away at my will!"

"You—"

The elevator suddenly gave a 'ding' before opening and both their heads turned at an unusual sight.

"Tala?"

"Brooklyn?"

The pair inside the elevator who were busy kissing and grabbing each other suddenly parted, both of them wide eyed at the model and the designer.

"Kai?"

"Yoshie...?"

The two of them exited the lift and gawked at their audience.

"Yoshie, what are you doing here?" Brooklyn questioned in a calm manner.

The designer frowned, "Honey, I ask you the same thing. Never mind, you must have come here to have fun with your pretty boyfriend."

Tala suddenly tugged at the ginger haired man's arm when he spoke, "Don't tell anyone that we..."

"Yoshie, keep my secret as I'll keep yours," Brooklyn demanded as he eyed Kai and the designer, "We don't want Boris getting mad, do we?"

"My lips are sealed, baby," she walked into the open elevator before blowing her cigar, "Rest assured, I'll keep your secret if you'll keep mine."

The ginger head rolled his eyes as the doors closed and the designer disappeared from their sight. Kai, on the other hand, remained silent and rooted to his place. His redhead friend looked over to him ominously, clutching Brooklyn's hand.

"Tala, you never told me you liked...men," the model started, amused at his own lack of words.

"You never told me you were in an affair with Ms. Yoshie," the redhead retorted.

"I'm not—"

"Is he a threat?" Brooklyn asked, eyeing Kai with an excruciating stare.

"Definitely not," Tala replied defensively, "You won't tell anyone about _us_, right?"

"Are you two...?"

"Yes," the ginger head asserted blatantly before pulling his boyfriend closer, "We are in a relationship and if you tell anyone about it, the consequences are harsher than any torments known to mankind and—"

"Brooklyn, that's enough," Tala intervened, "He'll not say anything to anyone."

"I won't," the model reassured, "It's not my business."

"Well then that's the best for all of our interests," the ginger head smiled.

Shaking off the chill that ran down his spine, Kai turned to Tala, "Wait, how does he know that woman?"

The Russian looked over to his boyfriend before heaving a sigh and waited Brooklyn to answer that on his own. His ever calm boyfriend loosened the black tie he was wearing and slid his hand in his suit pants pocket.

"_That _woman is," the man suddenly radiated an ominous aura, "My old man's wife."

"Old ma—" his words suddenly hit Kai like a truck, "Boris is your father?"

"Oh, you knew, huh. He married her seven years ago..."

Tala unconsciously clutched his hand a little tighter just a short reassurance which Brooklyn seemed to appreciate wordlessly. Kai didn't exactly know Brooklyn personally but he was a quite successful businessman at the young age of 22 who owned his own empire of clothing lines and even some hotel chains. The young entrepreneur, as far as the Hiwatari had knowledge of, was a force not to be reckoned with, keeping in mind how he was affiliated to underground mafias. However, he was astounded how Tala came to be in a relationship with such a man much less him being the son of Boris Balkov.

"It might be not much of a comfort but you're not the first person to have been in a situation which you are in," Brooklyn stated, a small smile on his lips.

The model narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," the young business paused, "You're not the first person she drugged and had her way with."

Kai gritted his teeth at the sickening memory of the woman over his body and gulped his spit in disgust. A small voice in the corner of his mind suddenly nudged him to ask the man further question—the questions he was begging to know the answers to. The guy seemed to have knowledge of the woman's rendezvous so it was only perceptible that he knew of the other people involved with her. The small voice was now screaming the names he had heard. _Tyson _and _Hitoshi _seemed so familiar that his subconscious mind wanted him to believe it was Takao and Hiro.

As the couple were heading to their room, Kai grabbed Brooklyn by his shoulder.

"How much do you know about that woman's affairs?"

Brooklyn calmly removed the hand from his shoulder and looked down at the desperate model.

"Enough but I can't tell you about it," he replied.

"There are people who got raped, Brooklyn," the model reasoned, "Why haven't you reported any?"

The other Russian model gulped and let his gaze fall to the floor as his boyfriend sized up to his friend.

"Things are much complicated than it seems—"

"There are innocent lives being destroyed at the expense of that woman's entertainment and profit," Kai suddenly grabbed the man's collars, "Remaining quiet is a fucking crime in itself!"

"Kai!"

Tala quickly tried to separate the man from his lover but Kai's grip was absolute, the fire in his eyes burning with rage.

Brooklyn, still calm, tried to remove his hands, "Listen, you're making a mista—"

"No, you fucking listen to me, you piece of shit!" the model pushed the man to the wall of the corridor, "Just because she's powerful doesn't mean she gets to play with innocent lives. You're disgusting as she is! You fucking monster!"

The redhead's attempts to free them were futile. He was getting restless every second.

"People live, no, try to survive through the nightmares. Each second they fight the horror!"

A heavy blow suddenly landed on Kai's right cheek, Brooklyn's fist clenched tightly throughout the impact. The model wasted no time to retaliate and landed a punch on the other man's face with equal force.

"You think I don't know the horror?!"

The once calm demeanour faded and the ominous aura enveloped the ginger head, his breathing ragged and eyes wide in fury.

"Stop it!"

Tala's calls were unheard as the two tried to wrestle each other.

"Maybe you're just like her so you try to keep her from trouble!"

"You don't fucking understand," the young businessman backed Kai to the wall, "You don't understand how it is to live through it!"

The Hiwatari tried to regain his lost breath as he spoke, "Stop thinking about yourself and look around! It's not the first time she's done this so she'll keep on doing it!"

Suddenly an arm reached in between the two men and placed one hand on Brooklyn's chest and the other on his hands that were clutching Kai's collars. Tala pulled back Brooklyn from his grip and pushed back Kai back to the wall finally separating them. The two suddenly looked over to the Russian who silently stared at them, his fists clenching and unclenching in the process with his expression as cold as his icy glare.

"Kai, Brooklyn has already made it clear that he doesn't want to disclose anything," he turned to his lover, "And you, stop retorting to violence. This is a corridor of a fucking hotel. Do you want to be fucking jailed?"

He pulled the ginger head's hand and turned to leave, the other model still stunned.

"Wait, please."

Tala looked back, surprised it was the first time he was pleading. Placing a boulder in his heart seemed fairly impossible for him but Kai proved him wrong by actually letting go his pride for once.

"I don't care about what she did to me but I just want to know one thing."

Tala looked away to urge Brooklyn to answer.

"I want to know about...her sons, Tyson and Hitoshi."

Tala spoke quietly, "Let's go inside, we've been outside far too long."

"Don't want them calling the authorities, do we?" Brooklyn muttered to himself.

The young entrepreneur stared at the other model intently, confused how he came to know about the two sons but nodded, agreeing to give some information about them. They followed the redhead to one of the four rooms on the current floor, Kai disliking the eerie déjà vu sticking at the back of his mind.

Once inside, Tala went on to grab a lighter on one of the table along with his own box of cigarettes and went out to the balcony to smoke. Brooklyn on the other hand poured himself a glass of scotch as he sat down on one of the single couch with Kai on the other chair.

"What do you want to know about them?" the ginger head took a sip before asking, "I'm surprised that bitch told you about them."

"She was drunk and just kept on talking..."

"Well, first things first, her first son died—"

"Of pneumonia?"

"Of pneumonia..."

That took away half the doubts.

"And his younger son?"

"Well, I think you know him better than I do."

Crossing off all his doubts, Kai slumped on his seat with his forehead resting on his palm. In the end he blamed himself for everything. He shouldn't have ever got himself involved with Yoshie. It pained him to know that the innocent Takao who loved nature and his little Dragoon had to go through so much at such young age.

Kai admired his ability to get through his murky past. His courage was commendable. The model himself felt rather hopeless with what the woman did with him but Takao who at the age of 8 was raped helplessly for the sake of his immoral mother's career, was a force determined not to give up. Like a caterpillar going through the painful process of transforming, the art prodigy must have gone through the inner turmoil and the mental and psychological wreck to rediscover himself.

"Kai, your phone is ringing."

The model snapped out his daze and took a look at his phone.

_Takao Kinomiya_

Quickly picking it up, he wiped away the tears that had already stained his cheeks by drying.

"Taka—"

"Is this Kai Hiwatari?"

The voice was definitely not Takao's.

"Kai, this is Max. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. Ray also feels bad for beating you up but—"

The young Hiwatari rolled his eyes.

"But it's about Takao. He's been sick since yesterday. He's not eating at all!"

"What?! He's sick?"

"High fever. He's been...crying. Alot. Please just visit him once! We didn't mean it when we said not to come back."

"I'll...I'll be there. Take care of him till then."

Brooklyn finished the last of his drink as Tala sat next to him on the arm of the couch.

"Leaving?"

Kai nodded slowly, looking over to the couple staring at him.

The ginger head sighed as he spoke, "As far as I know, Tyson or should I say..._Takao_, hired you to model for him. Brave kid. I didn't think he'd still be so cheery after the incident."

He slowly took Tala's hands in his own and brought them to his lips to kiss them.

"It's futile to regret but if there is something I wished to have lamented over then it would have been that incident," he stared apologetically at the male, "But that's all I can tell."

Kai stood up and much to both their amusement, the model bowed.

"Thank you."

Brooklyn laughed softly, "There's really no need..."

But the sincerity really did shoot an arrow of guilt through their hearts. With the last of the goodbyes, Kai exited the room.

He never looked so determined.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You know Takao's_ really_ sick when he's not eating.


End file.
